Por que así son las cosas
by MitsukoUchiha
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si, en realidad, la historia de Caos y Cosmos fuera totalmente distinta a la "supuesta verdad"? Aqui esta la verdad nunca contada .Muy mal summary, pero entrad si quereis xDU AVISO:Este fic contendra YAOI


Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0mm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 30.0mm 70.85pt 30.0mm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Hai!! Bueno antes de empezar con este fic, es MUY IMPORTANTE ver esta pequeña aclaracion sobre el personaje Caos, que tomara un muy importante papel en este fic.**

**La vision que he tomado de este personaje para el fic es una bastante adaptada para hacer que esta historia quede mas enfocada a ser una comedia, asi que se vera bastante mas ridiculo que el Caos original de Dissidia XD (Que da miedo ) Y otro dato muy importante es que, quiero que trateis de imaginaros a este Caos con otro aspecto mas "humano" que el original, y para ello os dejo esta imagen, que es como yo misma dibuje a Caos según como me lo imaginaba en su forma humana -**

**h t t p : / / i m g 5 1 4 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / i m g 5 1 4 / 6 7 3 9 / c a o s s n 2 . j p g (sin espacios ^-^)**

**Es fundamental que os imagineis a Caos asi para que el fic funcione xD y bueno, después de esto empezare a aclarar el fic en general ^.^**

**Este fic esta hecho por aburrimiento y por que, después de ver algunas de las historias que ocurrian en Dissidia, me entraron ganas de inventarme algunas historias sobre las relaciones de los personajes, aun que sean puras paranoias XD (que nunca ubieran sido escritas sin la ayuda de mi Kuja-chan y mis demas amores ) asi que, no os enfadeis conmigo por algo que escriba, aunque a algunos personajes puede que los ridiculice hasta matar XD. **

**Y tambien algo MUY importante: este fic contendra YAOI (relacion hombrexhombre, si no te gusta, ahorra comentarios inecesarios ) aun que, por el momento, y como podreis ver en este primer capitulo, solo seran algunos guiños de parejas… pero mas adelante pondre parejas definidas, aunque no solo yaoi, of course ^^**

**Aparte de esto, creo que ya no hay nada mas que aclarar :0 para cualquier duda avisad por review w**

**Antes de empezar!!**

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Dissidia: Final Fantasy o de cualquier otro Final Fantasy me pertenece, son propiedad de Square Enix~**

**Y ya que esta todo dicho, empecemos!! ^0^**

Prologo 0. Porque así empezó todo

_La Diosa del Orden, Cosmos._

_El Dios del Desorden, Caos._

_Desde tiempos inmemoriales, estos dioses han aparecido siempre como los polos opuestos de todo un mundo,_

_pero esa no era la realidad._

_Caos y Cosmos son marido y mujer desde hace mucho, pero intentaban no mostrarlo al mundo._

_Caos, amaba con toda su alma a su hermosa esposa, Cosmos, y ella le correspondía._

_Pero Caos, siendo un dios maligno, tenia una personalidad demasiado picara para el gusto de su esposa Cosmos, ya que el coqueteaba con toda mujer que viera, sin poder resistirse._

_La paciencia y la tolerancia tienen un limite, pero aquello a la desdichada Cosmos se le había acabado hace mucho…_

**[Palacio de los Cielos, Hogar de Caos y Cosmos – 5:45 am ]**

(Se escuchan ruidos por todo el palacio, cristales que se rompen, rocas que se quiebran, muebles que se destrozan…)

(Entra en escena portando una maleta y un bolso de viaje)

-Esto ya ha sido la gota que colma el vaso…

(Aparece medio arrastrándose por el suelo, con moratones y arañazos por todo el cuerpo)

-C-Cosmos… querida…n-no… puedes… (Se le sale el alma por la boca y cae al suelo)

**_Flash Back_**

_Un día soleado y perfecto para pasear en el mundo de los Espers, y el feliz matrimonio de Dioses paseaba por allí, cogidos de las manos y con caritas de felicidad, mientras los pajaritos piaban y las florecillas bailaban, y etc, etc…_

_-Cosmos…_

_-Dime amor…_

_-Te quiero…~ _

_-Yo también…~ _

_-…_

_-…_

_-Cosmos…_

_-Dime amor…_

_-…_

_-…Caos?_

_Cual fue la sorpresa de Cosmos al girar su mirada hacia donde debería estar su esposo, cuando lo vio a lo lejos junto a la gélida Shiva, y la Lord elemental del Viento, Barbaricia._

_-Oye Barbi~ ¿Por qué ya no me coges el teléfono, es que ya no me quieres? –Hace pucheros._

_-Debería darte vergüenza, maldito pervertido, no se como la pobre Cosmos aún te soporta- Lo mira con desgana._

_-Venga~ Cosmos aquí no pinta nada así que hablemos de temas mas interesantes-Levanta su mano para dirigirla hacia el trasero de la Lord, pero esta le cruza la cara de un bofetón antes de que la tocara._

_-Eres un maldito degenerado- Se aleja de el y hace ademán de esconderse detrás de su compañera._

_-Caos, ¿aquella no es Cosmos?- El Dios demoníaco dirige su mirada hacia donde miraba la gélida, para encontrarse con una muy enfadada Cosmos, que tenia un aura tenebrosa alrededor que parecía emanar de ella._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Cosmos se dirigió a la puerta del palacio, dejándolo todo a su paso destrozado por la ira que desprendía, sin mirar una sola vez a su pobre marido; que se arrastraba detrás de ella haciendo pucheros e intentando disculparse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-V-Venga Cosmi… no fue mi intención, ya sabes como soy, pero estas cosas no las hago en serio, tu sabes que yo…

Fue cortado al ver que su esposa se paraba y giraba su rostro lentamente para mirarlo, con un rostro que haría llorar al más valiente con solo verlo de lejos.

-Voy a ponerte tantos cuernos que no vas a poder ni levantar la cabeza por el peso.

Dicho esto, salio por la puerta pegando un portazo, dejando a un Caos con la cara desencajada y paralizado. Lentamente se sentó en el suelo, y empezó ha analizar aquella frase que había dicho su querida Cosmi antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuernos. Le iba a poner los cuernos y al parecer lo decía en serio. Pero, ¿cómo iba eso a ser posible? La dulce y bella Cosmos, ¿poniéndole los cuernos a su queridísimo marido ejemplar? ¡Qué locura! ¡Aquello era impensable!

El dios del desorden se levanto con torpeza, y una risa floja que hacia con desgana, ¿ponerle su esposa cuernos? ¡Jamás!

Fue andando por lo que quedaba de palacio pensando en aquello, con un leve temblor en las piernas y aun con la imagen terrorífica de la diosa del orden en su cabeza diciendo esa frase. Se paro un momento en seco y un pánico lo inundó. ¿Y si iba en serio? ¿Y si pensaba ponerle los cuernos de verdad? Una imagen fugaz de su querida Cosmos rodeada de hombres apuestos que la engatusaban le paso por la mente, y tubo que agarrase la cabeza para no hacerse daño. Pero entonces, ¡tubo una idea! Con miedo reflejado en la cara y con sudores fríos, recorrió los destrozos en busca de algo que lo ayudara en su situación…

Prologo 1. Cosmos

Se escuchaban viroteos, risas, y demás cosas por el lugar. Una joven dama se dirigía hacía la zona de apuestas del Gold Saucer, vistiendo un largo vestido blanco, y un pañuelo de seda sobre los hombros.

Se acercó a una mesa que estaba vacía y un poco más alejada que las demás mesas de apuestas, y se sentó, mientras el chico que estaba al cargo barajaba una baraja de poker con la mirada baja.

-¿Viene sola?

-Así es.

El chico dejo de barajar las cartas y empezó a repartirlas entre la mujer y el.

-¿Cuánto va ha apostar?

La mujer bajo la vista un momento, y se quitó una bella diadema dorada que llevaba en la cabeza, dejándola sobre la mesa.

-Todo lo que tengo-. Fue su única respuesta.

El joven, que en ese momento terminaba de repartir las cartas, levanto la vista y la miró.

-¿Cómo puede ser que una mujer tan bella como usted se pasee sola por estos lares y apueste su única posesión sin importarle a perderla, y con que propósito?-. Dijo con tono tranquilo sin intentar sonar entrometido, mientras dejaba el resto de cartas sobre la mesa.

-Gracias por el cumplido-. Suspiró y agacho un poco la vista, con una sonrisa forzada y escondiendo una cara de cansancio.- Supongo que solo intento olvidar cosas que me han pasado últimamente, y entretenerme con algo.

-Y, ¿Qué han sido esos problemas? Si se me permite preguntar… pues puedo asegurar que esa sonrisa forzada oculta más que un rostro bello-. Cogió sus cartas y empezó a ojearlas con falso interés.

-Mi marido, que es un pervertido y un entupido-. Dijo esto con una amplia sonrisa y riendo para si, mientras empezaba a rodearla un aura maligna.

-Oh, ya veo…-El chico dejo las cartas sobre la mesa y buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su traje, y le ofreció a la mujer una tarjeta que había sacado del interior.-Quizás no le interese, pero quizás nosotros podamos ayudarla con sus problemas, o mejor dicho, con "el" problema.- Volvió a mirarla, esta vez esbozando una leve sonrisa.

La mujer cogió la tarjeta que el chico le había dado, un poco sorprendida por aquella respuesta, y leyó lo que ponía.

_Fantasy Host Club, para aquellas que buscan a su caballero y príncipe._

-¿Host Club...?-. Lo miró con cara interrogante.

-Quizás nosotros seamos el entretenimiento que usted busca, eso si no tiene inconveniente y confía en nosotros.- Volvió a bajar la mirada mientras seguía sonriendo.

La mujer se quedo unos segundos más con la mirada fija en la tarjeta, hasta que finalmente asintió.

-Entonces, si es tan amable de seguirme… por cierto, si no le importa decirme su nombre, así podré nombrarla de forma más correcta-. Salio de detrás de la mesa y espero a su acompañante.

-Mi nombre es Cosmos-. Le hablo esta vez con una sonrisa que parecía iluminar su rostro.- Pero lo justo sería que tu también me dijeras el tuyo, ¿no crees?

-Mi nombre verdadero no importa mucho… pero soy conocido como Guerrero de la Luz-. Giro la vista un momento mientras aparecía un leve rubor en su rostro.

-¿Guerrero de la Luz…?-. Se quedó pensativa un momento y luego rió.- ¿Puedo llamarte Hikari~?

-¿…Hi…kari…?-. Se volvió con un movimiento brusco hacia Cosmos y la miró completamente colorado.- P-Pero… eso es un nombre de mujer…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es lo más parecido que he encontrado a Guerrero de la Luz, además es un poco largo decir eso cada vez que tenga que nombrarte-. Seguía mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa, intentando no reírse a carcajada limpia.- ¿Entonces me dejarás que te llame así?

-Pero…-. La miró y no pudo resistirse a aquella sonrisa.-…E-Esta bien… y ahora vayámonos…

Así fué, después de un "Hikari" bastante sonrojado, y una Cosmos sonriente, como ambos abandonaron la sala, dirigiéndose al lugar que el joven guerrero le quería mostrar…

Prólogo 3. Caos

_En un lugar completamente diferente, y bastante lejano…_

Moguris corrían de allí para allá, con plumeros, bandejitas de dulces, y demás cosas en las manos, limpiando y arreglando las grandes salas de aquel castillo, mientras se escuchaba una voz un tanto chillona que provenía del salón principal.

-¡He dicho que quiero movimiento y rapidez, ¿os enteráis?! ¡Los demás invitados están apunto de llegar y el castillo esta hecho una pocilga!- .Suelta un sobre actuado suspiro y se masajea las sienes para tranquilizarse.- No se como no los he despedido ya…tse…

-Vamos, vamos, no te alteres que te saldrán arrugas, Kuja-. El dios demoníaco se sentaba frente a su compañero en uno de los sofás del salón, riendo a carcajada limpia mientras bebía de una copa que contenía algún tipo de licor.

-Pues a mi no me hace ninguna gracia Caos, me gusta que todo lo que tenga que ver con MI persona sea p_erfecto_-. Hizo énfasis en esa palabra.-Y no bromees con eso que seria una gran tragedia para mi y mi pobre cutis, oh…-. Alzó la mano hasta la frente de forma muy sobreactuada y con voz de victima, mientras daba vueltas por el salón de forma impaciente.

-Y, ¿seguro que sabrán llegar hasta aquí? Porque el camino hasta tu castillo no es que sea "fácil", precisamente…-. Bebió otro sorbo de su copa, mientras lo miraba con un poco de desconfianza.

-Tranquilo, no son tan inútiles como aparentan después de todo-. Soltó una risa un tanto sarcástica, mientras se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano.- Si no, no los habrías llamado; ya se las apañarán.

-Si tú lo dices…-. Fue a beber nuevamente de su copa cuando lo interrumpió un estruendo que se escuchó justo en el centro de la sala.

Kuja tuvo casi saltar a un lado, para no verse engullido por una gran nube de humo que apareció al escucharse aquel ruido, y una gran sombra se empezó a distinguir en el centro de la habitación, junto con unas voces familiares para los presentes.

-Cof,cof,cof…uhg… mierda, te dije que estoy no iba a acabar bien , mira lo que has liado…

-Bwijiji~ ¿Pero que dices? ¡Si hemos acabado justo donde queríamos! Te dije que mi plan funcionaria jiji~-. Una sombra salió del centro de la humareda de un salto, se quedó de pie y se sacudió las pomposas ropas que llebaba del polvo que habían levantado con la llegada.

Kuja, que se había quedado en el suelo al salir disparado, y Caos, que se había quedado echado hacia atrás en el sofá por el susto repentino; miraban la escena y a los nuevos invitados con caras de sorpresa.

Cuando la humareda se disipó, quedo clara la vista de una gran armadura, y una figura femenina que bajaba de su hombro con torpeza y se situaba entre sus dos compañeros, con cara de enfado, en el centro del salón, que había quedado un poco malparado por aquella repentina aparición.

-Si me hubieras echo caso no se habría armado este escándalo, idiota, además…-. Alzó una de sus manos y se la miró con cuidado, mientras regañaba a su compañero, y dijo con tono sobre actuado.- ¡Si se me llegan a romper las uñas por tu culpa te capo, ¿te enteras?! -. Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se le arremolinaba un aura maligna alrededor.

-Venga, venga no seas así, mujer, que además me recuerdas a alguien y me das escalofríos~-. Hizo como que temblaba cómicamente y soltó una sonora risotada, mientras dirigió su mirada a los presentes, mientras sonreía.-Bwijiji~ ¡Oh, hablando de la _reina _de Roma! ¿Qué tal andamos, _Kujita~_?

El nombrado entró en si al momento de escuchar aquella voz que lo ponía enfermo. Se puso en pié al momento y recobró la compostura, se arreglo el pelo y le dirigió una mirada fulminante al que se había dirigido a el.-No me llames _Kujita_, maldito payas… alcanzó a terminar la frase, por que al dirigir la mirada hacia el suelo del salón, vio que la alfombra había quedado destrozada con la llegada de sus nuevos invitados.

-¡AHHH! ¡MI POBRE ALFOMBRAAA! -. Se tiro al suelo de nuevo, llorando exageradamente.

-Baaah venga ya~, no te pongas así por una simple alfombra _hombre~_-Se agachó a la altura de su compañero e imitó una cómica cara de pena, mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

-QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, PAYASO-. Se le ensombreció el rostro y lo miro de forma asesina. El nombrado se separo de el con cuidado y de un salto se puso detrás de su compañera, llorando cómicamente.

-Ultimecia, por piedad, protégeme que al _mariquita_ se le saltan los cables y da miedo~.

Caos, que ya volvía a su postura normal sobre el sofá, y el invitado que bestia con la armadura, y que aún no había hablado, observaban la escena aguantándose la risa.

-Kefka, Ultimecia y Ex-Death, ya habíamos pensado que no ibais a llegar nunca-. El dios los miraba desde el sofá con una sonrisa picara, mientras los observaba.-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado con los demás? ¿Se han perdido por el camino?

-Puessss~, algo parecido, querido Caos~-. Kefka salió al fin de detrás de la mujer, que lo miró con desgana y luego empezó a explicar la situación.

-Veras Caos, resulta que no encontrábamos la entrada de la que Kuja nos habló, así que…

-Gracias a MI brillante idea~-. Kefka se señalo para atribuirse los meritos.

-Si, brillante… pues a Kefka se le ocurrió que intentásemos llegar con los poderes de tele transportación de Ex-Death, pero como no podíamos venir todos a la vez, vinimos solo nosotros dos con el.

-¿Qué no encontrasteis la entrada…? Oh, de verdad, que incompetencia…-. Se llevo una mano a la frente y movió la cabeza negativamente mientras reía de lado.

-Es que todos no somos tan _divinas _como tu, _querida~_Bwijiji~-. Kefka reía maliciosamente, pero aún escondido detrás de Ultimecia, por si las moscas. El aludido lo ignoro y les volvió la cabeza con un sonoro suspiro.

-Será mejor que vuelva con los demás antes de que se pierdan aún más de lo que lo están, ya los iré trayendo poco a poco.- Ex-Death, que aún no había pronunciado palabra, les habló, y su sonora voz retumbo en el salón.

-Me parece perfecto, pero por favor, la próxima vez que te tele transportes, hazlo un poco mas en aquella dirección, que a este paso me destrozas el salón entero-. El dueño del castillo señalo con un dedo hacia un lado del cuarto, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sarcástica y le caía un goterón por la frente.

-Jaja, como órdenes-. Dio un paso hacía atrás y con unos movimientos de manos hizo aparecer un sello que lo transporto al exterior. Kuja suspiró y se dirigió a los presentes con desgana.

-Si me hacéis el favor de acompañarme a la sala de reuniones, allí podremos hablar mejor del _encargo._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Una oscura y gran sala, es donde se encontraban (ahora si) todos los llamados por el dios Caos. Once sillas se alzaban alrededor de una gran mesa circular, con Caos liderándola. Este, al ver que todo estaba listo para empezar, se sentó recto y alzó la voz para hablarles.

-Bien, amigos míos, después de tanto tiempo, tengo que pediros un _gran favor_, que seguro será recompensado con creces-. Algunos de los presentes lo miraron con atención ante la palabra _recompensa._

-Como todos sabéis ya, llevo casado ya varios siglos con Cosmos, la diosa del orden, pero últimamente han surgido algunos problemas, y por eso quiero que la _vigiléis._

-¿Vigilar a tu mujer, Caos? No me dirás que te ha dejado y ha amenazado con ponerte los cuernos por ser un pervertido, ¿verdad? Jajaja-. Golbez, que se encontraba no muy lejos de este, reía a carcajada limpia al ver la reacción del dios, que tenia un leve rubor en la cara y apretaba los puños sobre la mesa, que le indicaban que había dado en el clavo. Los demás presentes rieron por lo bajo.

-S-sea por lo que sea, quiero que la vigiléis en todo momento, y que me informéis si _alguien _se le acerca, y si se intenta sobrepasar con ella, quiero que lo **eliminéis**, me da igual como lo hagáis, pero hacedlo-. Tomó un tono amenazante al decir estas palabras, dando miedo de verdad.

En ese momento, Kefka levantó la mano como un niño que esta en el colegio, y le dirigió una mirada cómica a Kuja, medio suplicante. Este lo miró con una venita palpitándole en la frente.

-¿Qué porras te pasa ahora?

-¿Por donde se va al serviciooo~?

-…-. La vena que tenia en la frente empezaba a crecer peligrosamente.-Pasillo de la derecha, sube las escaleras y quinta puerta a la izquierda.

Kefka salió de la habitación dando zancadas, y los demás siguieron con la conversación como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Y bien, ¿hay algo importante que debamos saber?-. El emperador Palamecia tomó la palabra y miró a Caos con fingido interés.

-No podéis dejar que Cosmos os descubra bajo ninguna circunstancia, a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario, y por supuesto, ni se os ocurra hacerle daño con vuestras ocurrencias-. Los miró con un toque de desconfianza.-Por lo demás, podéis hacer lo que os de la gana.

-¿Y como la encontraremos? ¿Acaso le tienes puesto un chip vía satélite para que no se te pierda?-. Jetch, que estaba a su lado, reía mientras lo observaba, imaginándose toda clase de escenas donde Cosmos molía a palos a su marido por ser un mujeriego. Caos lo miró y volvió a ponerse colorado por el comentario, y se maldijo interiormente por no habérsele ocurrido esa idea.

-Es una diosa, no le será fácil ocultarse en el mundo humano-. Dijo esto esbozando una sonrisa de lado y recostándose en su asiento.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro por ella un Kefka que se tapaba la boca para no reírse a carcajada limpia. Kuja tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué se supone que te pasa ahora, payaso? -. Le miro con asco desde su asiento, mientras este se acercaba al suyo, aún aguantándose la risa.

-Nada, nada bwijiji~, solo que _sin querer _mientras buscaba el baño, entre en la que creo que era tu habitación, por que había fotos de ese chico_ tan mono_ del que estas obsesionado por todas partes bwijiji~

Se hizo el silencio. Pero no duró mucho por que las risas de todos los presentes empezaron a sonar por la habitación, y el pobre Kuja se quedó en el sitio completamente rojo y acumulando ira, mientras Kefka reía sonoramente en su silla. Por otro lado, las mujeres presentes se sonrojaron levemente y rieron tímidamente por lo bajo.

Acto seguido, Kuja se levanto de su sitio, cogió su silla y la lanzo con fuerza sobre humana hacia donde se encontraba Kefka, que casi no lo cuenta al esquivar la silla de un salto.

-MORIRAS EN MIS MANOS MALDITO PAYASO -. Empezó a invocar luces de magia para lanzárselas, pero Ultimecia lo detuvo antes de que alguien quedara mal parado, cogiendole del brazo.

-Venga tranquilo, no le eches cuenta que ya sabes como una falsa sonrisa mientras le caían un par de goterones por la frente. Kuja obedeció a regañadientes, he hizo aparecer otra silla en su sitio, con solo un chasquido de dedos, y se volvió a sentar. Ultimecia se volvió a acercar a el y le susurró al oído mientras se sonrojaba.

-Oye, cuéntamelo todo sobre ese _Uke_ tuyo, ¿vale?

Kuja la miro un tanto sorprendido al principio, pero luego sonrió con eficiencia.

-Claro, cuando quieras.

-Ejem, bueno, dejemos al chico y a sus gustos, que no hemos venido a eso-. Jetch volvió a tomar la palabra para intentar calmar un poco el ambiente, ya que casi todo el mundo seguía riéndose, el incluido.

Sephiroth, que había estado durante todo el rato sin hacer acto de presencia, se hecho sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados y miró a Caos de forma interesante.

-Y dinos, Caos, ¿cuál será ese _agradecimiento_ que nos darás a cambio?

-Te recuerdo que soy un dios, Sephiroth-. Le respondió con esa simple frase, mientras le sonrió de lado. Sephiroth asintió y sonrió para si.

-Entonces, por mí, podemos empezar cuando quieras.

Los demás asintieron, estando de acuerdo.

-Entonces, ya sabéis que hacer, dentro de tres días nos volveremos a encontrar y me diréis que habéis averiguado, ya sabéis donde encontrarme.

Al terminar de hablar todos se levantaron y empezaron a salir de la habitación, excepto Caos, que se quedo unos minutos mas sentado en su sitio, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo pasa sí.

-_Cosmos, ¿qué planeas ahora…?_

**Continuará…~**

**Wala!! Aquí dejo el prologo u/////u no se si me salio muy corto, pero intentare que el proximo cap sea mejor ^^ **

**No esta escrito exactamente como me gustaria para ser un fic de humor, pero no se escribir de otra forma ^////^U espero que os aya gustado al menos un poco, o que por lo menos os aya entretenido durante un rato. No os pedire que me escribais reviews, pero si que me gustaria saber vuestra opinión, ya que me ayudaria mucho a mejorar sobre los futuros capitulos u////u a si que si quereis, dejad un review con vuestra opinión, y prometo contestarlo ^^**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el prologo!! Gracias por leer, y espero veros en el siguiente, donde presentare a los chicos buenos w**

Ja ne!!


End file.
